1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to floatation type body support systems, and more particularly to a unitary accessory control for a waterbed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a time when scientific progress touches our lives every day in many varied ways, one fundamental area of concern remains substantially untouched; that is the surface upon which we sleep. Progression from the straw mat to the stuffed mattress to the inner spring mattress was more evolutionary than inventive. Little real effort has been directed at evaluating the fundamental principles necessary to improve the basic quality of the rest obtained on the common sleep surface.
Recently, however, medical studies have recognized that floatation type body support systems provide an effective alternative to other known sleep surfaces. The studies were originally directed to preventing decubitus ulcerations (commonly called bed sores) in bedridden patients. Since it was considered that the sores were caused by pressure points between the body and its support surface, it was felt that an equalized pressure distribution would elevate the local pressure points. A floatation type body support system was found to accomplish such pressure distribution. Moreover, it was determined that in addition to relieving the occurrence of bed sores, the quality of the rest which the patients enjoyed was markedly improved.
After it was realized that the improved quality of rest generated by the floatation type body support systems had practical universal application, this sleep surface, now known commonly as the waterbed, was made widely available to the general public. With the knowledge that approximately one-third of the life of an average adult is spent in the bedroom, efforts have been made to improve the already superior rest giving qualities of the waterbed. Any such improvement has marked benefits since it has been shown that both physical and mental well being are aided by ample rest periods. Some attempted improvements have included heating the fluid within the waterbed (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,356), or causing the fluid to vibrate (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,526). There has, however, been no attempt to completely assess all the variables effecting rest, nor any mechanism variables to his individual taste.